A Stormy Night in the Phantomhive Mansion
by XxJunjouLovexX
Summary: Just a drabble. I was bored and Black Butler came into mind. Ciel falls asleep in his study. Sebastian's thoughts and feelings. Rated T just to be safe.


Black Butler Drabble. I wish i owned them /.\ I stopped watching Black Butler a while ago but for some reason i decided why not write a fanfic.

So here it is.

* * *

The Phantomhive Mansion was engulfed in darkness. Not only because of the dark secrets that the household holds… but as well as the storm that was approaching.

Inside, everything went on as usual. Silence…. Until…

A sudden crash echoed throughout the mansion.

"Sebastian." The young lord said.

"Yes, My Lord?" The demon replied back as he got closer to the desk, emerging from the dark corner of the room.

"Go see what those servants did now. And bring me some tea." Ciel's voice, emotionless as always.

"As you wish." The demon left, making sure not to make a single sound as he opened and closed the door.

The demon, known as Sebastian Michaelis, walked through the empty, dark hallways of the mansion. Quickly making his way down to the kitchen. He opened the door to a familiar sight.

Plates on the floor, shattered.

Burnt food.

"What did you both do now?" The butler said, sighing.

"Well you see, we were trying to make some food since the Young Lord would be eating dinner soon. " Bard said, feeling ashamed and mostly embarrassed. He was the cook of the house, but every time he cooked the food ended up completely burnt.

"The Young Lord won't be eating dinner tonight. He has said that he shall be in his study doing paperwork so there would be no time to eat dinner." As he finished, the butler started walking away.

"U-Umm what about this mess, Sebastian?" Mey-rin said her glasses still on the ground.

"What type of butler would I be if I didn't allow some work for the other servants as well… Servants shouldn't depend on one person." And with that the butler disappeared into the dark halls.

A sudden flash of lighting and it started raining, no, pouring outside. No stars to fill the dark skies with light. Just dark clouds. Powerful sounds of thunder and illuminating lights from lighting. Normally this would scare anyone, but not Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's dog. Or did it scare him?

The demon butler walked into his Young Lord's study. " Today's tea is White Tea accompanied with a small Blueberry Scone, drizzled with sweet lemon. The butler placed it lightly, and perfectly on the desk.

Ciel said nothing. He just continued with his work. The butler just stood there, and decided to head to his own study.

Exactly, an hour and a half passed as the butler checked his pocket watch. It was time for the Young Lord to take his bath.

He got up and walked through the dark halls once more. Thunder, lightning and rain still filled the dark skies.

"When will this damn storm pass…" the demon said quietly. He hated the rain. It made everything so … wet and soggy.

Sebastian stopped thinking about it and went straight to the Young Lord's study.

He opened the door. Only to find his Young Lord… asleep.

'He looks so innocent. Just like that day.' The demon thought. A smile forming on his lips.

The demon walked closer. And closer. Until he was standing directly in front of the Young Phantomhive.

"You have survived well, my young Lord." He whispered.

'Through the murder of your father and mother. Your house burning down. And being sold as a slave." The butler thought.

The butler got closer to his… Bocchan. His lips just a centimeter away from the young one's.

So close…

Just as the butler was about to kiss him he pulled back. He picked Ciel up, bridal style, and carried him to the Young Lord's chambers. He changed him into his nightgown in what seemed like just a split-second.

Sebastian laid him down. Picked up the covers and slowly pulled them to cover the "child" just up to his shoulders.

"I was so close to losing myself in your sweet, intoxicating smell. The smell that would drive any demon crazy. Such a lustful scent." The demon paused.

"Who would've known that a human would give such a smell. You are truly one of a kind, Bocchan. Your soul and body, I shall protect for as long as you live. Until the day our contract has been fulfilled. No longer would I have to hold b-" Sebastian paused. He almost woke up Ciel.

Sebastian smiled. "Unless you wouldn't want me to hold back."

The butler got closer. Closer to Ciel's lips. Those delicate, pink lips.

Finally. Their lips pressed against each other's ever so lightly.

Sebastian pulled away. "Even your lips are sweet. Maybe I should make you fewer sweets…. But then again… my night-time dessert wouldn't be available anymore. Goodnight, Bocchan."

The demon got up and left the room. Leaving the "still sleeping", Ciel in the room.

Just when he left, Ciel opened his eyes. "As if I could sleep with all your mumbling."

The night went on. Rain hitting the windows. The sounds of thunder in the sky. And the flashes of lightning, illuminating the sky for a split-second.

Leaving the Phantomhive Mansion in the darkness.

* * *

Please Review! w


End file.
